The Servant's Journal
The Servant's Journal is both an in-series artifact and a blog site related to Find The Room, Making New Memories, and likely Turn To Memories. The journal itself is first seen in the Introduction video of MNM, although it was referenced in tweets sent by its original owner, Servus. Andrea found the Journal in The Room when she emerged from her coma. Servus admitted that it made a serious mistake in leaving the journal behind when he left The Room. Description Appearance The Journal itself is a fairly plain brown-leather bound journal-style notebook with what appears to be heavy-weight sketch-book style pages, approximately 8.5"x5.5". There is a leather thong and a clasp available to secure the journal shut. It appears reasonably new and unworn. Contents The contents of the journal are mostly in code (specifically in ROT13), except the first page and a few drawings or diagrams. The journal pages were later transcribed (untranslated) by Andrea into a blogspot journal available at http://theservantsjournal.blogspot.com. These entries were later translated by an unknown contributor, and posted into the blog entry comment section. The Journal is the primary resource on the organization or cult known as the Ordine, which appear to fulfill various roles in service to The Slender Man. Servus, the journal's author, appears to be one of these servants who possibly hold the Slender Man as their deity. Several of the terms presented in the passages derived from the Latin. Viewer Input Due to Servus' instructions of keeping facts about Andrea's past from her, several users on Unfiction attempted to obfuscate the meaning of the passages while debating the whether it was better to reveal information or confabulate false translations. As noted above, this became moot once the passages were authentically translated. Passages Within the Journal First Page (Posted by Andrea on February 20, 2012) Upper left corner: Diagram or figure of a circle, within a rectangle/squate, within a right triangle with another circle overlapping the triangle. A guide for my future replacement. I certainly hope you do well. And one day I will be useless And by then I will be glad to die We serve to destroy and re-struct And watch our ember burn the light to the ground" Another figure, which appears to be a small hump with another curve trailing off of it. The words: "You should be familiar with this" is written nearby and with an arrow pointing to the figure Unus. Unus 1 Uploaded to blogspot on February 6, 2012 Nf zl fhpprffbe lbh arrq fbzr onpxtebhaq ba gur bar jub pnzr orsber. V jnf gnxra jura V jnf gjragl lrnef byq. V unq bxnl havirefvgl tenqrf. Pbzchgre grpuabybtl jnf n ubool. V cenpgvprq znegvny negf. V jnf urnygul. Hahf. Gur vfbyngvba. V qvqa'g ernyvmr jung gurl jrer qbvat hagvy gur qhbqrpvz. Gung vf ubj fhogyr gurl ner. Vg jnf lrnef va gur znxvat. Rira n qrpnqr. Jung gur Zntvfgre jnagf, gur zntvfgre trgf. V funyy rkcynva gur enaxf yngre. Ivf vf ubirevat. (Orjner Ivf Iverf, fur vf sne gb rntre gb or va gur Zntvfgre'f snibe. Ure rkgerzrf jvyy trg ure xvyyrq naq fur jvyy qent lbh qbja jvgu ure) 'Translation' :As my successor you need some background on the one who came before. I was taken when I was twenty years old. I had okay university grades. Computer technology was a hobby. I practiced martial arts. I was healthy. : Unus. The isolation. I didn't realize what they were doing until the duodecim. That is how subtle they are. : It was years in the making. Even a decade. What the Magister wants, the magister gets. I shall explain the ranks later. Vis is hovering. : (Beware Vis Vires, she is far to eager to be in the Magister's favor. Her extremes will get her killed and she will drag you down with her.) Commenter note: is Latin for "one" and duodecim is Latin for "twelve," btw. The Second Page Uploaded to blogspot on February 11, 2012 Vs bar fheivirf hc gb gur qhbqrpvz, gurl ner nffvtarq n enax. Vs lbh ner gb fhpprrq zr, lbh jvyy or gur grpu fcrpvnyvfg. Rnpu bs hf freirf n checbfr. Vg vf ubj lbh jrer pubfra, cebonoyl znal lrnef ntb. Gur Zntvfgre vf tbbq ng ernqvat cebfcrpgf. Ubj gb rkcynva gur enaxf. Boivbhfyl gur Zntvfgre vf ba gbc. Gurer ner gjb phfgbf. V nz bar abj, gubhtu bar bs gur zvavbaf zvtug fgrny zl cynpr vs gur gvzr vf evtug. Gur bgure frira ner zvavbaf. Zbfg yvxryl jung lbh jvyy or. Vg gnxrf n ybat gvzr gb pbaivapr gur Zntvfgre lbh qrfreir phfgbf fgnghf. Bar bs hf vf n puvyq, n qrnq bar. Gur Fvbenv xrrcf ure nyvir naq fur unf orpbzr fbzrguvat bs n crg. V qb abg srry jr fubhyq pbhag ure nzbatfg bhe enaxf, ohg Ivf Iverf vf sbaq bs ure. Nabgure abgr: Qb abg natre gur Fvbenv. Ur vf n sbhy perngher ng orfg, ohg sbe bapr jr ner nyy ba gur fnzr fvqr jvgu bhe tbq. V qb abg xabj jung qrny jnf fgehpx, ohg V xabj vg unf gb qb jvgu uvf crg. Gur Fvbenv naq bhe tbq unira'g nyjnlf orra nyyvrf, ohg gur Zntvfgre vafvfgf jr erfcrpg uvf jvfurf. Gbedhrb vf n ovg cbzcbhf fvapr orpbzvat gur bgure phfgbf. Qba'g natre uvz be ur jvyy pnyy sbe er-vapvarengvba. Abg sha. Ba Ivf: Fur vf hafgnoyr. Gur nzbhag bs erpbafgehpgvba fur unf tbar guebhtu sbe ure svany gevny unf oebxra ure zvaq. Fur vf jbeevfbzr naq zvtug oernx haqre gur evtug pbaqvgvbaf. Gel abg gb trg fvpx be vawherq. Zrqvpr qvrq naq gur Zntvfgre vf jbexvat ba n cebfcrpg 'Translation' :If one survives up to the duodecim, they are assigned a rank. If you are to succeed me, you will be the tech specialist. Each of us serves a purpose. It is how you were chosen, probably many years ago. The Magister is good at reading prospects. :How to explain the ranks. Obviously the Magister is on top. There are two custos. I am one now, though one of the minions might steal my place if the time is right. The other seven are minions. Most likely what you will be. It takes a long time to convince the Magister you deserve custos status. :One of us is a child, a dead one. The Siorai keeps her alive and she has become something of a pet. I do not feel we should count her amongst our ranks, but Vis Vires is fond of her. :Another note: Do not anger the Siorai. He is a foul creature at best, but for once we are all on the same side with our god. I do not know what deal was struck, but I know it has to do with his pet. The Siorai and our god haven't always been allies, but the Magister insists we respect his wishes. :Torqueo is a bit pompous since becoming the other custos. Don't anger him or he will call for re-incineration. Not fun. :On Vis: She is unstable. The amount of reconstruction she has gone through for her final trial has broken her mind. She is worrisome and might break under the right conditions. :Try not to get sick or injured. Medice died and the Magister is working on a prospect. Translation Notes Once again duodecim is "twelve" and Vis Vires seems to be "force strength." Custos is Latin for "guardian". Siorai doesn't seem to be Latin. I think it is Irish, in which case it means "eternal" making The Siorai = "The Eternal." Torqueo is Latin for a few things, "torture" as well as "twist/bend/turn/distort, etc." Medice is Latin for "Physician"